22: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Rick and Shane have a strong intimate relationship that no one knows about; nothing major to worry about, male/male, slash!


**A/N: Hey sorry guys, sorry but I had to delete my Shane/Rick fic 'Stirred Issues' just because it wasn't turning out as good as I thought it would. So I've decided to make a new fic still Shane/Rick but it's a way shorter one and yes and it will be slash just so you know! Thats all I have to say! Warnings below!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any one nor do I make profit from the making of this! I proudly leave it to AMC and Mr. Kirman and Frank Darabont! **

**Warnings: Sexual content, slash, and slight alcohol use and language**

****

# 22: Walking Dead

**::**

Lori had gone with the others in search of more supplies, along with Carl, leaving Shane and Rick alone. Rick watched on top of the RV while Shane sat in a lawn chair with his rifle at his side and a bottle of rum in one hand.

"See anythin'?" Shane didn't even have to turn around to look up at Rick; the slim man set the binoculars down and jumped down from the RV. Rick shook his head, standing in front of Shane, their eyes wandering upon each other. Shane stood up from the chair, dropping his rifle, and his nearly half empty bottle of rum in the grass, looking Rick up and down his gaze much more stronger and powerful than his. "Shane, what do you think you're doin'?" Rick backed up once he knew what those dark green eyes of Shane's had to hide, his voice serious and right to the point. Shane only sighed and continued to move forward. "You know you want me to touch you, come on don'tchu' deny it," Shane's smirk drove Rick a little over the edge of security and he ended up backed up against the warm RV with Shane's mouth hungrily smothering his lips.

Rick hated when Shane would always make a move, especially when everyone was gone; he hated that he liked it because Shane was an expert lover and there was no going back once you were in his grasp.

Rick tried so many times to fight him off, but it was impossible, only making him weaker and Shane stronger, slamming his body hard against Rick's. "Come on now, stop tryin' to resist me, Rick, we both know you can't," Shane let his lips crush back into Rick's, getting a sweet groan in response, Shane's large hands rolling up his buttoned shirt, trying to wrip it wide.

"S-stop it Shane, we can't do this, stop!" Rick tried again at pushing him back but it was useless; Shane's clammy hands left his belly and flew up to hold his arms back against the RV with a noisy slam. Shane ignored what he had said and chuckled against his neck, that began to grow moist with sweat. Rick groaned in frustration, as one of Shane's knees slipped urgently between Rick's thighs, his erection firmly pressed against his inner thigh. Rick felt a feeling of disgust but he didn't do anything about it. He usually gave Shane what he wanted, or else. Shane was crazy these days and without Rick, Shane was pretty much nothing. The others didn't know and it was a good thing.

**.**

There was still a good amount of time for Rick and Shane to waste before the others came strolling back, so Shane took both of his hands from Rick's shoulders, looked down at the buttons on his sweat-stained shirt and with his two index fingers, dark eyes on Rick, popped every last button from the shirt, licking his lips as he discovered the layer of fuzz coating his bud's chest. Shane revieled a crooked smile, as he dropped carefully to one knee, gazing down at Rick's belly-button, his fingertips trailing downwards until they met the waistband of his jeans. Rick was nervous and swallowed hard; he was afraid the others would come back and find them like this; their eyes met for a while before Shane popped the button and zipped down the fly. Rick shivered in response to the wonderful warmth breathing against his now hard length.

God this was utterly the most disgusting thing Rick's ever done, in a long time. He let the back of his head fall against the RV as he trembled from the amazingly hot breath coming from Shane's mouth on his lower abdomen, his lips finally forming wet circles over his abs and moistening the fuzzy happy-trail of his. "Now that's it, I knew you would like it," Shane's lips continued to tickle his lower abdomen, flicking his tongue back and forth, until Rick couldn't handle anymore games and looked down, pushing his hips forward. Shane swallowed, removing his lips and smiled up at Rick; "Look whose the eager one," Shane chuckled before wrapping his fingers around the vulnerable base, and he slowly licked the tip, removing any precum and sweat, trailing down further until he placed the hot throbbing organ into his mouth.

He felt Rick's dick and stomach muscles spasm from the shocking sensation, Shane's tongue good at what it does.

.

Shane bobbed slowly back and forth, his fingers gripping tighter than before. The grip was almost a burning pain but once Shane's opposite hand went to fondle his balls, he went completely breathless. He let his warm hands play in Shane's curly locks of dark hair, pulling and stroking carefully, feeling the warmth around his dick tickle and tighten as those lips went further down, obviously experienced.

Rick gasped as fingers tickled the underside of his balls, his eyes watering from the wonderful sensation that quickly overcame him.

"Sh-Shane, god!" Rick's fingers grew strong and pulled at those curly hairs teeth coming together as one in his mouth as the pleasure came faster and ten times powerful, Shane's tongue, his mouth so warm. Shane knew Rick was close and he could feel it in the tip of his dick and the vicious throbbing of the organ itself. Shane felt his own dick twitched in anticipation, begging to be touched but he managed to keep his grip on Rick's hips, slamming his ass hard into the RV.

Sweat beaded down the Sheriff's face and his eyes grew shut tightly; his abdomen muscles spazzed and he released the hot fluid without warning, even if Shane knew. Shane loved the taste of Rick, he was perfect!

No one was back yet and the two couldn't bear to break away just yet; Rick cleaned himself up with Shane's help and he stood to his feet, pulling the skinny man into a kiss, tongues dancing around romantically. This was their secret, theirs and only theirs. Together they were the most undefeatable team no matter what situation!

**::**

**E/N: Kind of a weird dumb story but eh I want to know what you guys think! See YA!**


End file.
